Ninja of Human Sacrifice
by clawsomewolfdog0
Summary: It just started by telling scary stories near a campfire. When Crystal and Joshua decided to tell (or rather sing) Alice of Human Sacrifice, things don't go to well. Let's just say, whether a story is true or not, doesn't depend on proof, it's only true if you believe it is. Yes there are my OC's. Rated T because... well you know why. I don't own anything! except my OC's!
1. The Story

**Me:WAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPP! I'M BACK EVERYONE! You miss me? For some reason my friend got me addicted to the song Alice of Human Sacrifice. Now I wanted to make a crossover of it and Ninjago. My two favorite things in one. Well without further stalling for time I give to you: Ninja of Human Sacrifice. Oh wait. I forgot something... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! JUST MY OC'S! Ok... carry on.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The story

* * *

No one's POV

It's summertime and our heroes have decided to take a little camping trip. Right now they are telling supposedly scary stories around a warm campfire. Whether a story is true or not doesn't depend on proof, it's only true if you believe it is.

* * *

Joshua's POV

"I want to tell a story!" Yelled Crystal.

"Ooh, are you going to tell that story with those uh what's it called... oh yeah! The one with the ALICES?" I asked.

"You got it. Let me guess, you want to sing the second and part of the fourth, right?" She guessed.

"YES!" I screamed.

"Fine. Ok I'm going to start now." she said." There was once a little dream.

No one knows who had dreamt it. It was really such a small dream.

This made the little dream think 'I don't want to disappear...How can I make people dream me?'

The little dream thought... and at last had an idea.

'I will make people come to me, and they will make my world' "She brought out her I-pod and played the song.

"The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.

And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.

Never hesitating to slay all within her way.

Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland.

Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line.

Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin.

If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.

No one would have suspected that she had ever been." She brought out a real sword and swung it at everyone. Almost killing them, especially Kai, she swung the sword so close it almost made a cut on his cheek. Kai flinched and was looking like he was about to freak. My turn.

* * *

Cole's POV

"The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond.

The broken echo of the lies within demented words.

He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland.

Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.

Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose.

Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death.

A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed.

With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath." Joshua sang. While he was singing Crystal had a gun to his head. And when he stopped singing he fell to the ground. Crystal got a rose, smelled it, dropped it on the ground, and then disappeared.

"The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.

An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland.

She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call.

A peculiar country answering to each command.

So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen.

Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.

Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream.

Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime." Crystal reappeared wearing a crown and holding Pythor's staff. Her eyes turned red. She smiled, in a very creepy manner, and then turned invisible again. Weird

"And as this past two children walked in the woods." Her voice sang. Then she reappeared beside Joshua. They were both dressed in the same outfit.

"Partaking in tea underneath the trees they'd never part." Joshua sang.

"They found an invitation to the queen." sang Crystal.

"It was the Ace of Hearts." They both sang in unison. Holding, well ... an ace of hearts.

"The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.

Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began.

And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly.

A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland." They sang.

"A stubborn elder sister." sang Crystal.

"A witty younger brother." sang Joshua.

"But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland." The last part they sang together. Then they both fell to the ground, acting dead. Then they opened there eyes in unison.

"They were never woken from their terrifying dream.

Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale." they both sang in perfect sync. Crystal got up with the same sword she had before. Eyes glowing red. She started swinging it. Joshua got up and held the same gun. He had rose in another hand. He faked shot himself and fell again. Crystal was now wearing a crown. She was acting all cute then went a little crazy. Then she was wearing the same clothes as Joshua, again, then Joshua got a dagger and pretended to stab Crystal and she fell to the ground.

"Now only one question remains... Who is the next Alice?" Said Joshua, smiling... evilly. Now that's just plain creepy.

* * *

Jay's POV

Three words... What... the... heck.

* * *

Kai's POV

That sword... w-what t-the heck. I ALMOST DIED!

* * *

Nya's POV

O...K... that was... interesting.

* * *

Zane's POV

O_O...

* * *

Lloyd's POV

What the... what? That is messed up. MESSED UP!

* * *

Joshua's POV

I could see everyone's expressions. I bet they're thinking stuff let 'what the heck' and 'uh...'. Yep. Crystal and I have done this story many times. My only question is 'Is this story true?'. I'm not sure. Crystal got up and turned invisible. Only to reappear in her regular clothes.

" Much better." She said.

"*yawn* Well I'm beat. Why don't we all rest tonight." I insisted.

"Fine." Everyone said. We all crawled into our sleeping bags and put out the fire. Soon enough everyone fell asleep… except me and Crystal.

"Hey Josh, you ready?" asked Crystal.

"More than ever." I replied. This was going to be EPIC!


	2. The Doll

**Me: Hello everybody! Sorry you had to wait like a week or more , my computer wasn't working and it had to get fixed. When I got it back, most of my data was deleted! I'm still freaking out... mentally. Anyways, last chapter, good, bad, no idea? Also please review, they make my day and get me all excited. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC'S!**

**Joshua: Can we just get on with the story already!**

**Me: Fine... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The doll

* * *

Crystal's POV

I think SOMEONE'S a little excited. Anyways, I slipped out of my sleeping bag and Josh crawled out of his. We quietly sneaked past everyone into a clearing near the camp.

" Do you have it?" Asked Josh.

" You mean the doll? OF COURSE!" I said.

" SSSSHHHHHHHH! You don't want to wake up the others, do you?" snapped Josh.

" No." I started to whisper. I opened my satchel and started to find the doll. Man I have so much stuff in here. Wait. What the... I still have that? Wow, I got to really clean this thing sometime. Let's see... Magic potions... Pencils... Nail polish? Why the heck do I have that? Oh, there it is. I brought out the doll. It looked creepier then I remembered though. I don't remember it having stitches either. (**A/N: you know that doll in Alice of Human Sacrifice? Yeah that one.)**

" Oh good you found it, I was getting worried. Anyways, I made that circle thingy." he pointed behind him. I looked to see a giant circle with two smaller circles in it with a single circle in the middle on the ground. it seemed he scratched it in with a stick.

" Good..._evigilare faciatis" _Around the circles magically appeared glowing runes. Then the circles started glowing. I handed Josh the doll." Place the doll on the center circle." I told Josh. He nodded and did exactly that.

" Remember the chant?" I asked Josh.

" Yep. *ahem*_ Sit essentia tenebris fluere circum nos hac nocte et sinite somnia conversus in sequuntur fidelium occidi. Omnis vigilans labi in orbem rediturum mirabilium!" _we chanted in unison. The doll started to glow then it evaporated to thin air. A eerie mist of light was over our heads now. It started to head towards the others. Josh and I both looked at each other in surprise This was the first time we were doing this and we didn't expect it to work. We both silently ran following the misty light. We hid behind a tree and stared at our doing. The mist of light circled the camp. All of a sudden, it separated and made streams of light. The streams of light shot down and went into everyone. They were all still a sleep.

" Uh, Crystal... I was thinking, if were making this story true, wouldn't everyone... die." Josh pointed out. I totally forgot.

" No not Zane" I muttered. But it was too late. We already released the doll and who knows what will happen next. He'll be ok... right? He's Zane after all.

"Crystal?" Josh looked worried.

" No. I'm fine. Zane will be alright. Hmmmm..." I started to think. " Why don't we join them."

" Why?" questioned Josh.

" It's not fair to leave them to die." I said.

" *sigh* I know I'm going to regret this." regretted Josh. I know we don't want to die but, we can't just leave them here. We tip toed past everyone and went back to sleep. I can believe what we released to this world. We all might not see the light of day again. I deserve this.

* * *

No one's POV

So the two twins drifted off into sleep. Not know exactly what will come of them. As did everyone else. Slowly slipping into the dream. The dream of wonderland.

* * *

**Me: Chapter. Good? Bad? Still can't explain? Please review! They make everyone's day. Is this story creepy enough? I have no idea, but RJ thinks it's creepy.**

**RJ: It is.**

**Me: Wimp.**

**RJ: F*** you!**

**Me: *raises middle finger* **

**RJ: Really!**

**Me: You brought that on yourself. Anyways... Blah blah blah review blah blah blah I have to go change a light bulb. ****PEACE!**


	3. The fifth Alice

**Me: Wud up pepolls! Review! Please! If you want me to continue this then REVIEW! They make everyone's day. **

* * *

Chapter 3: The fifth Alice

* * *

No one's POV

Who is the next Alice? The fifth Alice? The next victim of wonderland. As we see everyone dreaming, we see one shift in their sleep. Kai. The ninja of fire. Is this the last time he'll ever see the light of day? Has he reached his end? Has his dream turn into a horrific nightmare?!

* * *

Kai's POV

I started to wander through an empty forest. I wasn't really wearing much. I was just wear a red T-shirt and some regular jeans. I also seemed to be holding the sword of fire in my hands. I kept wandering through the woods until I happened to stumble upon an old wooden sign.

" 'Follow the path or face the consequences' Pffft. What consequences? This is just a silly dream. I'll wake up just fine. Well I guess this will be useless." I place my sword next to the sign. I took a step back just to look at it one more time. I smirked and kept going, only to stray from the path. I wandered deeper and deeper. The deeper I got the darker it was getting. Soon It was very dark and I was alone. I started to worry. Wait. Why am I worrying? This is just a dream. I'm not going to die in real life. All of a sudden there was a shuffling noise. I was then surrounded by archers.

" What do you want with me!" I shout at them expecting an answer. They just remained silent. One of them step forward holding... wait... the sword of fire?

" You are trespassing into our territory. You have two choices. One, work as a slave..." He paused for a second before continuing. " Or two, die!"

"I'd rather die than be a slave!" I shouted. The man grinned.

" Suite yourself." In a split second He had The sword of fire plunged straight through my heart. There was an instant pain then... nothing. It felt so real though, But-But this is a dream? How is this possible? Wait... that story? Could it be... _real_?

* * *

No one's POV

Kai's lifeless body trembled to the cold ground. Another victim of wonderland. The fifth Alice. If he wanted to live he should have chosen to be a slave. But since this is Kai we're talking about, he let his stubbornness get the best of him. Yes. You have to be smart to survive this wonderland. It will give you trials that may have a twist at the end. It may be demented or just sad. As we look at who remains, a question comes to mind. Who is the the next Alice?

* * *

**Me: Who will be the next Alice? The next one to enter this horrific wonderland? The rest of the crew remain... still alive... but not for long. *evil laughs for like 5 minutes.* Ahem... o.k i'm done. BBBBBYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE.**


	4. Power lust

**Me: S'up peeps! Review! Please! If you want me to continue this then REVIEW! They make everyone's day... don't they?**

* * *

Chapter 4: Power lust

* * *

Unknown POV **(You might get who it is though)**

And another one comes and goes. I need more people to go into my wonderland. I don't want to go. I don't want to be forgotten. I... I don't want to disappear... no... NO! I DON'T WANT TO DISAPPEAR! NEVER! I... I wonder who else had heard the story? I need them to be in my wonderland! I must get them! Get them ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!

* * *

Crystal's POV

After drifting off into sleep I find myself fading into the fabled wonderland. It was actually better than I thought, after all, in the song it said "twisted fairytale.". I was gazing at the glorious scenery that was wonderland.

" We've been expecting you." a voice said behind me. I jumped and whirled around to find a young boy. I stood there for a moment and started to speak.

" You've been expecting _me_?" I asked. He nodded his cute little head.

" Of course! You are to be the next queen." He answered. Did he just say queen?

" Queen?" I wanted to make sure I heard that right. He slowly nodded his head.

" Queen." I muttered to myself. I could be a queen. With ALOT of cash and jewels. " Take me to my throne now!" I commanded and started to run. He stopped me and waited until I stopped... which I did.

" It's not that easy, miss, first you must get rid of the current queen." He told me. Aaawww maaann. You're joking. Let's see... backing out and not be rich or killing the queen and have all that power and money. Hmmmm... I'll take my second choice!

" Ok. Where is she then?" I asked.

" She's in her castle. I'll show you." He started to walk away until I realized something... I need a weapon.

" Wait! I need a weapon." I said. He smiled.

" Already taken care of." I looked in my hands to see it was my trusty bow, gold and fricking shiny.

" Awesome. Now take me to the queen!" I ordered. He bowed and gestured for me to follow. The paths we went on were very long and had many turns. It took us a while and we ended up in a rose garden. I looked ahead to see a castle... the queen's castle. I paced a little faster through the garden of bloody, red roses. Soon enough we arrived at the front gate.

" I can go no further. You must go alone." I nod and speed-walk ahead. Recklessly going through doors to find the queen. After many doors I was finally face to face with the queen. Her guards close by. Nuts. I need to get rid of them. Hmmmm...

" I have a private message for the queen!" I yelled, bowing in front of the queen. She looked at me for a moment and signaled for her guards to go. I looked at her eyes. They were completely corrupted yet... sad. Do I really want to kill her? No. The money. The POWER! I quickly rushed up to the queen and shot her with my bow. Blood soaking her puffy, teal dress.

" I'M THE QUEEN NOW!" I yelled. " I'M YOUR NEW QUEEN! YOU ALL WILL OBEY _ME_!"

^ One year later^

I lazily sit on my throne. Staring at the corridor in front me. The guards doing their jobs. Everyone doing what they're suppose to.

" Your highness?" asked a quiet voice. I looked to see a young maid with short black hair.

" Do you need something girl? Why aren't you working like you're suppose to!" I demanded to know.

" P-please... forgive me." she stuttered. What?

" Are you mad?" I asked. " I thought you could handle being a maid?" She slowly reached into her pocket and she drew out a shiny silver gun. " What are you doing!" I gasped. "GUARDS!" I yelled. No one moved. The girl aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. Instant pain over-powered me. Everything was going darker and darker.

" W-what did I do to deserve this?" I faintly got out. Everything faded into darkness. The pain stopped.

* * *

No one's POV

Another one dead. Taken by this "twisted fairytale". Pretty weird that it was one of the two that casted the spell and unleashed this horror among the world. She deserved it. She deserved to become an Alice. She deserved to die. Just think, after this, of all the innocent people who are going to die, because of what she and Joshua did. All that blood... covering wonderland. All those people will become Alices. Either to die or be trapped in wonderland forever. Will that happen with our next Alice?

* * *

Me: Good? Bad? Still can't say? Just tell me in the reviews! PEACE OUT!


	5. Deserving death

**Me: Yolo**** peeps! Review! Please! If you want me to continue this then REVIEW! Also I don't own anything, except for my OCs. (Ok, who's tired of saying this this stuff?)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Deserving death

* * *

Unknown POV

No! I need more in my wonderland! More! MORE! I shall never disappear! NEVER!

* * *

Zane's POV

I was deep into my meditation. I started to visualize... a place. An... odd place. Soon enough, I saw a perfect picture. It looked peaceful. I realized I was wearing a plain, white T-shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. Suddenly two objects appear in front of me. A white knife and a pencil. My hand started to hover over the knife. I hesitated for a bit, then decided to take the pencil. I look ahead to see a path ahead of me. A bloody, red path. Out of curiosity, I followed it. Why is there so much blood? Everywhere I looked, red, red, nothing but a bloody red. After a while there were a few body parts on the path. I heard foot steps behind me. I turned around... no one was there. I turned back around only to find a young boy in front of me.

" Hello." he shyly said.

" Oh, Hello." I replied peacefully, trying not to be freaked out about this.

" Um... I have a favor to asked of you." he said.

" And what would that be, little one?"

" I'd like you to kill someone. The queen. She deserves to die!" He said in a bitter tone. I wonder what the queen had done to deserve to die. Why should the queen die?

" I don't want to kill anyone. No one should deserve death. Not even the most cruel." I told him.

" Well, if you don't, we'll have to kill you." he stared at me. waiting for me to answer. waiting for me to say something. Then again, no one deserves to die.

" Whether I die or not isn't relevant. I don't want to hurt others." I said. he kept staring at me. A blank expression written on his face.

" That... is a good answer. I will try to find other people that are like you... Alice." and with that he walked away. Soon out of sight. Did he call me... Alice? That's surely not my name. I kept walking ahead. The blood on the path, staining my pure white shoes. I ended up, finding myself at a dead end. I was in front of a wall of dark vines. They looked a bit torn. As if someone was trying to slice through it. Once again, I heard foot steps. Was the boy back? I turned around. A sharp pain came onto my chest. I could only catch a glimpse of a red figure before my vision faded out. My pain had ended.

* * *

Unknown POV

'No one deserves death' says the guy who just died. Why does everyone who come to my wonderland try and get their selves killed? At least I have another person to remember me. I'm not satisfied though. I need another Alice. I still have the rest of the group to go. First, them, next, EVERYONE! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

No one's POV

Ironic. The guy who doesn't want to kill, got killed himself. Dreams sure are cruel. Especially when your in this one. Once you go to sleep... you never see the waking world again. Will anyone actually get lucky and survive?

* * *

**Me: Chapter. Good? Bad? Want to just say something random? THEN REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you and goodnight! **


	6. Forever guilty

**Me: S'up people! I'm back after a very… very long vacation. Maybe a bit too long… anyways. I HAVE FOUND MY WILL TO WRITE AGAIN! Just so you know, I will never give up on this!**

**Crystal: Great, we're all going to die again.**

**Me: Wait… you're already dead. **

**Crystal: SCREW THE LAWS OF SCIENCE!**

**Me: sheesh, there's no need to shout. **

**Crystal: Well, you flipping killed me so I have a reason. **

**Me: whatever… and if I kill anyone in this chapter…. I REGRET NOTHING!**** Also If you want me to continue this then REVIEW and I don't own anything, except for my OCs.**** (Man I'm tired of saying these things.)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Forever guilty

* * *

Unknown POV

...Not again... Why does this always happen. Well... I just need to keep trying. So, who's next?

* * *

Nya's POV

I find myself walking in a strange place with a book in hand. It was a nice place. Sunny and with a light breeze. I spotted a good-sized tree to sit under. Now I was busy reading the book and enjoying the weather. It was so nice I took a minute to savor the moment. This seems like nice dream. What could possibly go wrong? While I was enjoying myself I heard a sudden sound of footsteps. Opening my eyes I spot a young boy with black hair covering his eyes.

" We need you." he said " You are to become a maid and must assassinate the queen." Well this is a hard decision. I can't just go and kill people.

" I think I'm fine here , just reading." I stated. The boy started to pout.

" Oh but, I ... insist." He said a smirk barely evident on his lips. Everything started to get brighter, nearly blinding me. I shut my eyes to prevent from hurting my vision. When I opened them I found myself and the boy in a fancy throne room. There was a girl with a golden crown sitting on a green throne. What surprised me was that this girl looked a LOT like Crystal. The same white hair with blue on the tips but, her eyes seem different. Her eyes weren't their usual color. They were RED! I have a feeling this isn't the same Crystal I knew before this camping trip. The boy walks up to her.

" Your highness, I have found you a new maid" He said then bowed. There was a small smirk but, it quickly disappeared once he lifted his head up. The queen, or should I say Crystal, looked unamused. There was no expression on her face at all.

" I hope this one does not fail me. If so... well... you know the cost if that is to be." Yep, this is definitely not the Crystal I knew before.

" Yes, your highness." replied the young boy. He took my hand and led me out of the throne room.

" Where are we going?" I asked.

" We are going to get you a maid outfit." He replied.

" You know, I haven't had the chance to know your name." I said.

" Just call me Dream."

^Time skip to when we actually get to the room with the maid outfits.^

We arrived at a small room with a closet full of maid uniforms.

" One of these should fit you. I'll be outside the door. Just knock once you're done. " 'Dream' instructed and proceeded to walk out the door. I nod and picked a few uniforms. After a while I found one that fit and knocked on the door. Dream Handed me a silver gun.

" Once you gain the queen's trust, kill her with this gun." I take the gun and he vanished from my sights. Well... I guess there's no going back.

^ one year later^

It's been one year since I first became a maid. I finally earned Crystal's trust. Along the way I learned that Crystal had gone cruel and corrupted. Now I need to kill her. She's my friend though... but, this has gone fair enough. I made my way to the throne room and stood in front of Crystal's throne. She didn't seem to notice me.

" Your highness?" I said in a quiet voice. I got her attention.

" Do you need something girl? Why aren't you working like you're suppose to!" She demanded.

" P-please... forgive me." I stuttered. Her eyes widened.

" Are you mad?" She asked. " I thought you could handle being a maid?" I slowly grabbed the silver gun out of my pocket." What are you doing!" she gasped. "GUARDS!" she yelled. No body moved. I aimed and fired the gun. She clutched her hands over her wound. blood oozing out.

" W-what did I do to deserve this?" She said faintly. Then she went limp. Now... she was finally dead.

" I'm sorry Crystal." I whispered. One of the guards came up to me.

" Thank you for freeing us from the queen." He said. Another one came up to me.

" Now, we don't need anymore queens, i'm afraid we're going to have to take you to the dungeon." He told me.

" W-what?" I gasped.

" Don't worry, we'll treat you well." the guard reassured me. I sighed and nodded.

" Y-yes, I deserve this." This is what I get for killing a friend. To be locked up... forever.

* * *

Dream's POV

Now that I let this one live I will still be remembered... but that's boring. I need some more excitement now. Something to entertain me. Well... I do have four more left. I wonder which one will be the most entertaining... and survive my wonderland.

* * *

**Me: Oh my gosh I didn't kill anyone this time!**

**Crystal: Yes you did. You killed ME! TWICE! How come you kill me but not her?**

**Me: Because I can. **

**Crystal: ... you are a jerk.**

**Me: And I love you too, now who will our next alice be? Joshua, Cole, Jay, or Lloyd? You guys could guess in the comments and thank you Jade for making totally clawsome lyrics! Here have a cookie! (::) PEACE OFF PEEPS! ^J^! **


End file.
